Cambios
by Mahasana
Summary: La cabeza de la familia Auka Takatetsu -Una familia importante en las artes marciales despues de las familias Haninozuka y Morinozuka- se aleja de la casa, para llevar una vida sin complicaciones, sin saber q mas adelante se topará con el Host Club... HIATUS
1. Cap 1: Nacimiento y Recuerdos

**Notas: Ouran High School Host Club no es de mi autoría sino se Bisco Hatori-sama, los demás son de mi invención.**

**CAP. 1: NACIMIENTO Y RECUERDOS **

_**(Más o menos 16 años atrás) Punto de vista de la Familia Auka Takatetsu:**_

_-"TRAIGAN MANTAS Y AGUA TIBIA YA VA A NACER" _

_Era un día muy ajetreado en la mansión de la familia Auka Takatetsu, la esposa de _Ryōji (jefe de la familia) _iba a traer al mundo al sucesor de la familia. Con lo que no contaba es q ella iba a tener TRILLIZOS y otra sorpresa aun más impactante..._

_-"Mira, son trillizos amor son idénticos solo que dos son niñas y el otro es varón, aunque así no se distingue quien es quien" dijo Ry__ō__ji_

_-"Ahora q vamos a hacer, no me gustaría q pelearan por ser el sucesor de la familia" Dijo Kotoko_

_-"No va a ser necesario, el niño va a ser el sucesor" dijo con voz monótona Ry__ō__ji_

_-"Disculpe Ry__ō__ji-sama" dijo la enfermera de la familia "tiene que ver las marcas de sus hijos antes de cualquier cosa" Ry__ō__ji frunció el seño profundamente_

_-"Por q he de hacerlo mi decisión ya está tomada" dijo con voz autoritaria_

_-"Solo siga mis instrucciones y verá de lo que le hablo"_

_Ry__ō__ji se sorprendió de la insistencia de la enfermera así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar la marca de la familia, el chico lo tenía en el omoplato, una de las niñas lo tenía en la mejilla pero cuando encontró la marca en el cuello de la otra chica se sorprendió y rió de una forma muy escalofriante y peculiar._

_-"Es una sorpresa veo a lo que te refieres, avisa inmediatamente a mi padre y al resto de la familia"_

_-"Si señor" y con una reverencia salió inmediatamente de la habitación._

_-"¿Que es lo que pasa Ry__ō__ji?" lo miró confundida "¿Que es lo que le pasa a nuestra hija?" lo miró inquieta._

_-"Nada amor, solo que ella es mas especial de lo que demuestra ser" explico Ry__ō__ji_

_-"No te entiendo explícame de una buena vez QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO" aumento de voz Kotoko_

_-"Bueno veras, si te das cuenta y te fija bn mi marca es plana" mostró Ry__ō__ji, "sin embargo mira la de esta pequeña niña" ronroneó Ry__ō__ji y le mostró la marca del antebrazo d su hija_

_-"Eeessta como si tuviera una hinchado"_

_-"Exacto, esto es un relieve característico de la familia" explica "sin embargo para que este de este modo el hijo o en este caso mi hija tiene que tener ciertas características especiales o mejor dicho tener los genes especiales para tener ciertas habilidades especiales."_

_-"Eso es cierto" dijo una voz profunda y ronca_

_-"Padre" se inclina Ry__ō__ji para saludar a su progenitor_

_-"Veo que lo que nos contaban nuestros ancestros es cierto"_

_-"¿como así no disque esta marca es de la familia?" dice Kotoko sin entender lo que dijo padre_

_-"La marca si pero con ese relieve es muy difícil de ver, en nuestra familia solo han habido 4 con esas características y ahora con la niña son 5. Por lo que nos dicen esa marca significa una cosa PODER" los ojos de padre destellaron con un brillo inusual en su mirada, por lo que lo hizo inquietante "además para desarrollar completamente las habilidades especiales debe recibir un entrenamiento especial, ni siquiera yo sé a ciencia cierta cuáles son las consecuencias de desarrollar completamente estas características, hay q esperar para ver qué pasa en el futuro..." dijo padre "Esta niña tendrá el nombre de Rahihu"_

_-"no" susurró Kotoko_

_-"que dijiste" dijo padre estrechando los ojos_

_-"NO, NO VOY A DEJAR Q EXPERIMENTEN CON MI HIJA"_

_-"Mujer ya que insistes... Ry__ō__ji depórtala a otro país para q no interfiera con el futuro de nuestra familia"_

_-"Pero padre"_

_-"NADA, si tu mujer no respeta las normas q se atenga a las consecuencia. El tiempo con tus hijos y tu solo va a hacer hasta que termine la lactancia de los niños después va a ser deportada"_

_Y así se cumplió después de 1 año y medio Kotoko fue expulsada de la familia y deportada a otro país lejano, pero antes de irse su a su criada le dio unas órdenes específicas y luego desapareció_

**Presente**

-"Quien iba a pensar q las cosas pasarían de esa manera…"

_**Flash Back – 10 años antes**_

_Recuerdos de Rahihu:_

_Iba caminando una niña sin rumbo fijo en una calle desolada y oscura, 'al fin ya nadie me sigue, me libré de mi familia, de ahora en adelante mis decisiones son solo para mí; esta calle es tranquila me siento a gusto, es como se vive en mi casa, en las sombras... no es como si la extrañase' se encoje de hombros indicando indiferencia 'en fin', de pronto oye y siente a alguien tras ella '¿mmm? ¿Mi familia? No mi familia no es, la podría sentir a muchos kilómetros de distancia además este aura es diferente... ¿Confiado?... no confiado no es... Ni maligno... ya sé, va por mi dinero y es codicioso, gracias a Dios me entrenaron bn para reconocer todo tipo de auras' ella se voltea y mira al hombre y dice con voy fría y dura como cuando hablaba para dar órdenes a la familia:_

_-"Que quiere" se da cuenta q el hombre se encoje levemente, pero este la sigue mirando._

_-"bueno quiero q me des todo tu dinero y te voy a secuestrar para sacarle dinero a tu familia, ya q se ve de buena clase social"_

_-"Ja, como si pudieras hacerlo, además no quiero volver donde mi 'familia' ni que sepan dónde estoy, así q mejor lárgate antes q te arrepientas" dijo arrogantemente. El hombre se enfadó_

_-"MOCOSA COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME Y AMENASARME SIN SIQUIERA TENER UN GUARDA ESPALDAS, YA NO TE DEVOLVERÉ A TU FAMILIA, TE MATARÉ" en ese instante el hombre se lanza para atacar a la niña, sin embargo antes d que la chica le pegara y el hombre pudiera reaccionar, una mujer golpea al hombre estampándolo en el suelo y agrietando el mismo. El hombre se desmaya y la niña está muy impresionada por la técnica y la fuerza de la mujer 'hasta me da un poquito de miedo, pero bueno ella tiene mi total respeto' piensa la niña. _

_Entre tanto la mujer llama a la policía y se arregla la falda ya que se desacomodó un poquito y se da la vuelta para hablar con ella, aunque se notaba q no necesitaba ayuda la ayudaron, se sorprendió mucho ya q nunca a ella la habían protegido, ya que ella era auto suficiente. _

_-"hola nena, cómo te llamas" dijo la mujer muy amablemente_

_No se había dado cuenta q tenía la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos hasta q hablo –"mi nombre es Rahihu"_

_-"Ah, eres la chiquilla jefe de la familia Auka Takatetsu, no sabía q eras tan"_

_-"Como sabes mi apellido" exigió cortando a la señora_

_-"como iba diciendo no sabía q la jefe d esa familia fuera de tan corta edad, y respondiendo a tu pregunta es lógico q lo sepa ya q tienes el símbolo de tu familia en tu cuello, pobre de ese idiota si no lo detengo, puesto q tu familia es muy poderosa y si eres la jefe debe ser por tu poder..." la sirena de la policía suena un poco más cerca –"es mejor q nos vayamos si no quieres q tu familia sepa de tu paradero" caminó hacia mí y me cogió de la mano "por cierto mi nombre es Ranka, pequeña Rahihu"_

_-"NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑA NI CHIQUILLA" gritó "pero bien te sigo ya q no conozco por aquí" dijo tratando d tener el orgullo intacto._

_-"Ay pero si eres muy mona" me abrazó asfixiándome "pero bueno si no quieres esta bn"_

_-"¿A dónde vamos?"_

_-"Pues a mi apartamento, vamos a cambiarte de aspecto, en especial hay que hacer algo con tu marca de familia, el nombre y te voy a enseñar a respetar, compartir, comprar, entre otras cosas"_

_-"Eso suena muy complicado" dijo como no queriendo la cosa_

_-"Lo es si no estás acostumbrado, pero debes tener mucha paciencia esas cosas no se aprenden de la noche a la mañana, además de todo vamos a cambiar esa cosa de ser 'jefe de...' mostrando una fría actitud y cambiar esa cosa de que como sabes artes marciales de todo tipo, lo utilizas para cualquier cosa, las vas a dejar, ya que vas a depender d algo más fuerte, el sentido de supervivencia, como por ejemplo no caminar en calles oscuras, y todo eso lo vas a hacer de a poquito..."_

_Y así pasan los años..._


	2. Cap 2: Comienzo, Conexión Mental

Notas: **Ouran High School Host Club no es de mi autoría sino d Bisco Hatori-sama, los demás son de mi invención.**

Pensamiento

-"conversaciones"

"conversación hermanos"

**Ironía**

_Recuerdo_

**Lugar, día, fecha, tiempo importantes**

Review, criticas, consejos, ideas, ETC.

**CAP. 2: COMIENZO**

-"Bueno todo cambia para bien" murmuré "es... interesante como cambié" me reí.

-"¿De qué te ríes?" pregunta Ranka acaba de llegar del trabajo en la barra ella está trabajando en un bar pero estoy bn con ello.

-"Me estaba acordando de cómo nos conocimos" la miré burlonamente "no fue tan difícil el **entrenamiento**"

-"Claro q si, q no te acuerdes es diferente"

-"No, claro q me acuerdo, lo digo porq a ti te toco la parte más difícil. Ja Ja Ja CRIARME"

-"Si, ahora q lo pienso es cierto, pero vete ya q vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día en Ouran"

-"Si, **mamá**" ella se va, dejando a Ranka con sus pensamientos.

Como has cambiado no te diste cuenta que desarrollaste un carácter totalmente diferente al que mostrabas al principio... (Aunq no en lo testadura) fue un cambio inesperado. Piensa Ranka Ja, de lo q te estás perdiendo Ryōji-sama, y Kotoko-sama, yo sé q tú te opusiste para q tu hija fuera la cabeza de la 'familia' a tan temprana edad se q estarás muy feliz de ver como crie a tu hija, aunque ella todavía no sabe q tu me enviaste para formarla como debe, me gustaría ver la cara de ella cuando le agregue el sama, ji ji ji ji va a ser toda una proeza le voy a decir: maestra Rahihu-sama a sus órdenes. Todo se lo voy a contar después de que se gradúe y así q ella tome la decisión de que si quiere ser la cabeza de familia de nuevo, ojalá no venga nadie de la familia, sé q ya está próxima a salir le faltan unos años pero no me pueden dañar el plan, sería catastrófico si se enterara de otra persona q no sea yo. Se dice a sí misma Ranka.

**En la escuela de Ouran**

-"Wow se me olvidaba como eran de grandes las escuelas para nosotros los ricos" hace una mueca bueno ya q no soy más rica, gracias al cielo, me toco sacar notas altas para entrar como becada. Ahora q pienso en mi conversación d esta mañana Ranka tenía razón, mi personalidad cambió, no, esa no es la forma de decirlo, mi personalidad fría se mezcló con el carácter y la personalidad que tengo, todo gracias a Ranka. Suspiré con una mezcla de respeto y cariño hacia Ranka.

**Horas más tarde**

-"Maldita sea" dije en un murmullo, rompí ese costoso jarrón, a veces me retracto de ser "plebeya" como dicen ellos aunque podría sacar dinero de mi cuenta, pero bueno todos tienen auras interesantes, en especial el de gafas, ME QUEDO, bueno tengo q empezar a ver como interactuar con ellos.

**Días después **

Uff estoy tan cansada de atender las clientas... Aunq no me arrepiento de quedarme, por lo q se ve unos son idiotas (Gemelos y Tamaki) y los mayores... Bueno son los mayores, pero Kyouya hay algo q me intriga de él, se parece... a MI cuando por supuesto estaba en esa maldita casa; lo voy a conocer más para ver si ha desarrollado algún sentimiento o algo q sea más humano, al cabo que tengo mucho tiempo; por cierto hablando de mi familia, qué pensaría mi hermano Chiehoshi de esto, supongo q nunca lo sabré...

-"Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana" dije y sin más me fui, aunq como siempre Tamaki insistiendo en llevarme a la casa que intenso, si tiene mucha energía.

-"Nos vemos Haruhi" me dijeron todos a coro, exceptuando los 2 de siempre, Mori q solo asienta y por supuesto Kyouya, quien siempre está en esa bendita computadora portátil, siempre me he preguntado q escribe en esa inseparable PC y en ese libro pequeño negro, algo me dice q algún día lo voy a ver, pero por ahora conformarme con mi imaginación. 

Hay algo q está fuera de lugar, el aura dl '''Rey de las sombra''' está cambiando -q vaina q todavía pueda ver el aura, pero pa futuro me imagino q será beneficioso- no sé si son ideas mías o q pero parece q ese aura fría y desolada está cambiando por otro sentimiento, se tiene un pequeño tono como el d Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru, ese es el color dl amor, de quien se estarán enamorando, no es una clienta... aunq suene un poco narcisista yo pensaría q es d mi, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Bueno en fin solo soy muy observadora aunq me haga pasar por alguien q es muy... densa para esas cosas –sinceramente como no se pueden dar cuenta d q están enamorados-, **Kyo** se está enamorando poco a poco, que divertido, será muy entretenido cuando ellos descubran sus sentimientos... QUE MAS DA, ahorita no tengo por q preocuparme  caminé por los pasillos d la escuela para dirigirme a la casa.

**En Otro Lugar **

-"Tienes q encontrar a tu hermana y traerla de vuelta" dijo una voz profunda

-"Pero padre, ella es la cabeza d la familia, es más fuerte que yo" dijo el muchacho que tiene los ojos cafés y el pelo color chocolate

-"Tu naciste primero q tus hermanas, por tanto eres el mayor, TIENES QUE CUIDAR D ELLAS" suspiró el padre "Por eso es q vas a buscarla, eres más diestro en las artes marciales q tu hermana, además para q la convenzas q ella TIENE y DEBE volver para hacerse cargo de la familia"

En ese mismo momento entra una chica con las mismas facciones q el muchacho, se para respetuosamente frente a su padre dando a entender q va a intervenir y opinar acerca de lo que estaban hablando

-"Padre" dice respetuosamente "si lo permites iré a acompañar a Chiehoshi para traer a Rahihu, yo sé q él es más hábil para las artes marciales, pero yo soy mejor en esconder mi presencia, yo la vigila pero mi hermano toma las acciones necesarias"

-"Bien, solo asegúrense de no fracasar"

-"No te decepcionaremos padre" dijeron a unisono y salieron dl despacho

-"Como piensas rastrearla Hira, ni mi padre ni mi abuelo la pudieron encontrar, ¿Q vas a hacer?"

-"Ps, muy tarado tu"

-"Oye soy tu hermano respeto, y todavía no te entiendo"

-"Ja, parece q no te has dado cuenta"

-"Darme cuenta de q? exactamente d q diablos estás hablando? Me estas enredando"

-"Ay, tenias q ser HOMBRE, trata de recordar algo de ayer, como por ejemplo la escuela"

-"OK" pensó por unos momentos y luego respondió con total seguridad "Me acuerdo d unos pasillos amplios, tambn de un joven con cabello rubio, otro con pelo negro sin gafas y de otro con gafas, un niño rubio y unos gemelos, además algo d una deuda, unas horribles vacaciones, una deuda o algo así y un sentimiento como de intriga, interés y un poco de... ¿AMOR?, además d algo como q todos a excepción d los gemelos son sempais" dijo sin pensarlo "Uhg, algo en mi no está bn definitivamente"

-"¡Y sigues sin entender!" lo miró incrédula

-"No, sinceramente no se cual es el punto, eso es lo q recuerdo... O mejor dicho son imágenes y sentimientos muy vagos" dijo francamente Chiehoshi

-"BURRO, ESOS NO SON TUS RECUERDOSSS" dijo Hirahu "si piensas ayer estuvimos donde unos compañeros haciendo el trabajo de escultura física, BURRO, yo creo q son recuerdos d nuestra hermana, Chie, si te fijas bn nuestra escuela no es de esa forma..."

-"porq dices eso es q acaso tu tambn LO RECUERDAS"

-"UY ahora estas muy escandaloso hermano, y respondiendo a tus gritos si lo recuerdo exactamente como tú lo has descrito, y retomando el tema no tenemos a nadie con esas características, por eso creo q son recuerdos d nuestra hermana, según dicen los gemelos, los trillizos, los cuatrillizos, etc, tienen una conexión aunq entre ellos no lo sepan, y todos esos recuerdos y más, son de Rahihu, aunq no lo sepa nos está pasando recuerdos d ella, o sino como explicas estos recuerdos"

-"Si, creo q tienes razón"

-"Tambn creo q los recuerdos son tan nítidos por causa d q ella es más fuerte q nosotros por la dichosa marca y lo q encierra esa mística, pero bueno yo tambn pienso q nosotros pasamos algunas cosas a ella, aunq no tan nítidas ni tanta información, ese es el punto clave"

-"Eso significa q así como puede q nos de esas imágenes y sentimientos..." dijo Chiehoshi

-"Nos puede dar una pista de su paradero" Dijo Hirahu

-"Bn hermanita, pero si las cosas q nos dice es inconscientemente como..." habla Chiehoshi

-"No se hermano, tal vez si se lo preguntamos cuando estemos dormidos quizás nos responda, es solo una teoría"

-"Pues probemos..."

**En la residencia Fujioka**

Oh, q raro, siento como se me llamaran, las voces de... SON MIS HERMANOS parece que quieren contactarme, mmm q problema, esa conexión de los hermanos idénticos va a ser un problema, parece q compartí accidentalmente un poco d mis recuerdos con ellos, definitivamente fue cuando los quise a mi lado, y fue precisamente en el Host Club, MIRA me están pasando recuerdos d ellos, va a ser mejor q bloquee mis pensamientos, cuando niños compartíamos esa conexión pero al parecer solo se dieron cuenta hasta ahora, pensaría q solo están probando, para llamar mi atención, yo lo puedo hacer mientras estoy despierta, mientras q ellos no, esa maldita marca potencia todo lo q hago, lo mismo pasa cuando estoy entrenando con alguna arte marcial, JAJAJAJAJA que opinaría Ranka si sabe q sigo entrenando, q no se me permita usarlas no significa q las deje en el pasado, ahora si q estoy cambiando el tema, q hago con mis hermanos . . . . . YA SÉ, ellos están probablemente dormidos entonces la conexión es más fuerte... me concentro lo más posible para entrar en las conciencias mis hermanos.

"HIRAHU, CHIEHOSHI, vengan AHORA" pienso mentalmente, mientras me pongo una especie d mascara ante ellos, la máscara q voy a utilizar para cuando me contacte con ellos "YO SÉ Q ME ESTABAN LLAMANDO, CONCENTRENCEN, imaginen q estamos en el patio d la casa" inmediatamente vi como había cambiado el jardín d la casa "bn, ahora preséntense para verlos y no quiero repetir, sé q estamos en un punto medio entre la unión de nuestras conciencias, no querrán q yo vaya a atormentar sus conciencias" dije lo más amenazadoramente posible

"Hermana" dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo, mientras 2 siluetas se presentaban de rodillas a mí, como me molesta q se degraden así "Aquí estamos"

"Eso veo, párense de inmediato, en estas reuniones no me traten así, lo desprecio"

"Pero hermana..."

"YA DIJE, si no quieren q no vuelva a hablarles, no me contradigan" y mandé toda la energía mental mía contra ellos

"si hermana" respondieron al tiempo

"bueno, bueno q tenemos aquí" dije, estaba asombrada q como se habían vuelto más fuertes "Veo q han entrenado duro, Hirahu Chiehoshi"

"Es nuestro deber hermana" otra vez los dos hablaron al tiempo, eso me está fastidiando bastante, ya tengo suficiente con los gemelos Hitachiin

"ya dejen de hablar como si fueran una persona, déjenme reconocer sus voces y personalidades, ustedes son diferentes aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario, ¿si fuéramos idénticos en todo, no creen q tendríamos nuestra marca en la misma parte, seríamos del mismo género y sobre todo yo no tuviera ese relieve en la marca?, espero q qde claro, ahora Chiehoshi vas a darme la mano"

"si hermana"

"DEJEN DE HABLAR COMO SI FUERA SUPERIOR A USTEDES, ME SACA D QUICIO, SOMO IGUALES, NO POR SER LA CABEZA ME TIENEN Q TRATAR COMO TAL, TRATENME COMO SU HERMANA, NO SOY MAS Q ESO PARA USTEDES UNA **HERMANA**, ahora trátenme como tal" lo dije duramente, sin mostrar mis sentimientos, aunq hervía por dentro

"Ok, Rahihu si es eso lo q quieres, yo tambn estaba cansada d ese numerito" mmm hacía tiempo q no escuchaba ni nombre real

"Hirahu, no hables así, hermana, yo no puedo, te respeto muchísimo" eso quebró inmediatamente mi mascara, lo miré tiernamente como si fuera la mayor y le dije lo siguiente:

"Chiehoshi, si me respetas tanto como dices, solo hazme ese pequeño detalle, y te prometo que voy a demostrar como soy en realidad, el respeto no solo se demuestra tratando d parecer distantes, el respeto tambn lo hay cuando amas a una persona, y hay muchos tipos d respeto"

"Bn, Ra... Ra... Rahihu" tartamudeó un poco

"Hermanita demostraste sentimientos, eso es difícil d creer"

"Como les dije, los 3 somos diferentes a lo q éramos, Chie, me vas a dar tu mano o no"

"Si Rahihu, Imooto"

"Bn, ahora piensa en todo lo q me quieras mostrar, Oniisan, y a vas a ver"

"Ok Imooto-san" y en ese momento cerró los ojos y me mostró la conversación q tuvo con mi padre, las noches después que me fui y muchas otras cosas

"Listo ahora es mi turno, acércate Hira, les mostraré todo lo q me ha pasado" le pasé mi otra mano a mi hermana "aunque algunas partes los desconcierten porfa déjenme terminar" dije y empecé a recordar todo absolutamente todo, menos mal tengo buena memoria y empecé a recordar como mostrar mis sentimientos, el empezar a comprar cosas en oferta, como refrenarme a utilizar las artes marciales, confiar en mis instintos, etc. Todos los recuerdos de pequeña se los mostré, pero recuerdos actuales hacia unas peqñas omisiones, por ejemplo en el host club, cuando los llamaba ricos bastardos, la pequeña obsesión por Kyouya, porq si estaba obsesionada con él, entre otras cosas; cuando terminé de mostrarles le solté la mano a mi hermano pero le seguí sosteniendo la d Hira y con mi pensamiento le dije q en otra ocasión le mostraba las otras cosas q le oculté a mi hermano, ella asintió levemente sin q lo notara Chie, algunas veces parecía distraidísimo

"Ahora t toca a ti pequeña hermana" dije, enseguida mi hermana me mostró todos sus recuerdos sin reserva, como dicen es mayor la complicidad entre hermanas, ya q son dl mismo género y tienden a entenderte mejor y si tienen tu misma edad te ganaste la lotería. "Chie como bn sabrás tengo q contarle a mi hermana unas cosas, no es q te aparte ni nada sino q necesito un punto de vista femenino diferente al mío, así q espera un momento" le sostuve la mano a Hira para mostrarle lo omitido a ella, los sentimientos, las preguntas todo lo relacionado con Kyouya.

Después de un momento ella me miró con sorpresa y pensó las palabras q tanto yo estaba eluyendo con eficacia

Hermana, ¿TU? ¿ENAMORADA?

Ps eso parece y no te alarmes yo tambn tengo emociones y estoy en plena adolescencia

Sí, yo sé solo q no me lo esperaba de ti

como te podrás dar cuenta en mis recuerdos, yo cambié drásticamente

si lo sé hermana, todos cambiamos, pero has eludido nuestra pregunta muy elegantemente

"ya sé, no es evasión es q todavía no es hora de q sepan mi ubicación, yo sé q mi padre quiere q regrese inmediatamente pero yo no deseo volver, y es mejor q no sepa de nuestra conexión y esta es una orden no d hermana, es una orden de la cabeza d la jefe"

"Pero hermana Rahihu, entonces cuando podremos reunirnos" dijo Chie

"Primero, yo ya no me llamo Rahihu, es Haruhi, y es por eso mismo q todavía no van a saber d mi localización, primero van a entrenar para actuar como yo, en especial ser un host, segundo van a tener q acostumbrarse a q los llamen Haruhi y llamarme así, en ese momento ya podré revelarles mi ubicación, una última orden no vayan a mi escuela hasta q yo diga, nos vemos a la misma hora, mañana" sin más ni más me fui concentrando para volver a la realidad

**En la mansión Auka Takatetsu**

Se despertaron los hermanos, y empezaron a hablar acerca d los recuerdos d su hermana y de todo el exceso de información que obtuvieron en esta primera experiencia en conectar los 3 sus mentes

-"Hubiera sido agotador si nuestra hermana no es la q conecta nuestras mentes"

-"es cierto, aunq halla cambiado, hay algo q todavía tiene desde siempre, no podemos ignorar sus órdenes"

-"Sip, es ese sentimiento d q ataran tu lengua, aunq quisieras decirle algo a alguien, no puedes, te atragantas todo feo, simplemente no puedes hablar"

-"Ahora solo tenemos q esperar a q nuestra hermana nos entrene y nos deje saber su localización"


End file.
